Victoria tu payeras!
by prunelle05
Summary: un petit jeu que victoria a commencé mais que bella finira par la vengeance... se déroule après NM.


Titre: Tu payeras Victoria !

Point de vue de Bella

Cela faisait deux années que je n'avais pas entendue parler de l'un des Cullen de toute façon je m'en fichais après ce que j'avais eu à endurer par leur faute ce n'est pas moi qui allait me plaindre les seuls qui me manquaient vraiment étaient Emmett, Rosalie oui je sais cela semble incroyable après tout ce qui s'est passé et comment elle me traiter et Jasper.

J'avais tellement traversé durant ces deux dernières années surtout les premiers mois. Oh j'oubliais de me présenté.

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et je suis un vampire très doué. Je n'ai pas qu'un seul pouvoir mais enfin je vais vous raconté mon histoire pour que vous appreniez à me connaitre.

Il y a deux ans mon petit ami qui se trouvait être l'amour de ma vie enfin je croyais m'a quitté d'une façon cruelle. Pourquoi je dis cruelle et bien tout simplement parce qu'il a brisé le peu d'estime de soi et la confiance que j'avais en moi par de simple mots mais des mots qui ont déchiré mais entrailles.

« Bella nous partons »

« Quand je dis nous partons je veux dire ma famille et moi-même »

« Tu n'es pas bonne pour moi »

« Tu es juste une distraction pour ma famille et moi »

« Ta mémoire est comme une passoire »

« Je ne veux pas de toi »

Après ces mots dit il partit comme ça avec une simple promesse que je ne le reverrais plus jamais ca serait comme s'il avait jamais existé si seulement c'était vrai… mais pas si simple…

J'avais essayé de le suivre mais sans succès c'était comme suivre un fantôme aucune trace donc j'ai du me soustraire à abandonner ma marche, j'avais tellement mal dans ma poitrine que je tombais au sol. Je restais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela pouvait être quelques minutes ou quelques heures je n'en sais rien mais je fus trouver par des gars de la push pour me ramener chez moi car mon père avait fait appel à une équipe de recherche. Les jours passèrent ainsi que les semaines pour devenir des mois ou j'étais dans un état catatonique comme si j'étais dans le coma, je devenais un vrai zombi jusqu'au jour ou mon père me menaça de m'envoyer en Floride chez ma mère Renée.

Je commençais donc à trainer à nouveau avec mes amis et Jacob, mon soleil, on fit les trucs les plus fous comme la conduite de motos et la plongée de falaises tout des activités qui me donnait un coup d'adrénaline. J'appris en trainant avec Jacob qu'il était devenu un loup garou, ma chance, un vampire et maintenant un loup garou mais mon bonheur retrouvé fut bientôt interrompu par un vampire et pas le moindre.

Victoria !

Elle a d'abord commencé à me torturer émotionnellement en me laissait une note sur ma fenêtre.

_« Chère Bella,_

_Je vais me venger en te prenant tout ce qui t'es cher. Souviens-toi de ceci: compagnon pour compagnon, chair pour chair et cendre pour cendre._

_Victoria »_

Les loups se mirent à sa recherche mais elle n'était nulle part où être vue, les semaines passèrent mais je restais tout de même sur mes gardes. Un jour que je rentrais à la maison après l'école mon cauchemar commença en effet Charlie m'attendait pour m'annoncer certaines nouvelles…

« Bella viens t'assoir près de moi »

« Qu'y a-t-il Charlie ? »

« J'ai eu un appel de la police en Floride »

« En Floride ? Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal avec maman et Phil »

« Bella, je suis désolé, ils ont été tués sauvagement en fait ils ont été assassiné mais on ne sait pas comment tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils ont été torturé et qu'ils y avaient une marque sur leur corps en forme de V mais avec la découverte des corps il y avait aussi une note qui disait compagnon pour compagnon, chair pour chair et cendres pour cendres »

J'éclatais en sanglots, elle avait commencé son petit jeu… j'eus à expliquer aux loups ce qu'il s'était passé et ils renforcèrent leurs patrouilles.

J'étais encore plus méfiante à présent et c'étais dure de me dire que je ne reverrais plus jamais ma mère et son rire qui te remonter le morale en moins de cinq secondes…

Un mois passa, le jeu continuerait, je vivais dans la peur, je n'avais pas peur pour moi non j'avais peur pour mon père et Jacob ainsi que les loups. Ce jour là je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie enfin ma non-vie je rentrais du travail j'avais été cherché une pizza parce que je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner car Mike m'avait encore énervé et je n'étais pas d'humeur à cuisiner. Je rentrais à la maison en ne faisant pas attention à regarder mon père car la télévision était en marche donc je préparais le nécessaire pour qu'on mange la pizza. Je me retournais pour voir mon père mort mais le pire c'est qu'il avait été torturé et déchiqueter en morceaux il y avait du sang et des morceaux partout. Je pris le téléphone en hurlant quelques minutes passèrent et Jacob ainsi que tout les loups apparurent je m'effondrais en hurlant et en pleurant.

Quand je me fus calmer les loups se regardèrent avec regrets je savais ce qu'ils allaient me dire.

« Bella tu dois partir apparemment nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour te protéger, elle a d'autres vampires avec elle, va trouver l'autres clan de vampires végétariens ! »

« Ok je vous appelle quand je suis en sécurité »

Je pris donc ma moto pour aller plus vite et pris le chemin vers l'Alaska. À la moitié du chemin je fus percuter par quelque chose mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était… je tombais de ma moto, je regarder autour de moi mais il n'y avait rien je sentais que mon bras et ma jambe était très douloureux et que je saignais tout d'un coup j'entendis un rire démoniaque et sadique, je retournais la tête pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Victoria elle-même ainsi que deux nouveau-nés mâles.

Je savais ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent maintenant que ma mère, Phil et mon père étaient tous morts elle allait s'attaquer à moi…

« Bella, bella, bella, dis moi j'ai du attendre longtemps pour toi… dis moi comment va ton père ? Oh j'avais oublié que je m'étais amusé avec lui en le tuant »

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre et une putain ! »

« Tu le payeras victoria même si ce n'est pas de mes mains d'humaines je te le jure que tu le payeras »

« Ah oui et qui va se venger dis moi ? Ton Edward ? Les Cullen ? Non je ne pense pas puisque ils t'ont abandonné sans protection c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai eu si facile à t'atteindre ma belle »

« Ça ne sera peut être pas Edward mais peut être l'un de mes deux grands frères ! »

« Enfin bon, Riley tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser avec Nathan c'est votre récompense pour votre travail avec les loups »

Elle me regardait avec haine dans les yeux, quand je vis ces deux vampires approchés tel des félins qui s'apprêtaient à sauté sur leur proie je savais ce qu'il allait le faire je pensais à une seule personne, la même personne qui avait vécue cette situation avant qu'elle ne soit transformé.

Rosalie !

Ils s'avancèrent doucement, me regarda intensément, j'essayais de me reculer mais je cognais un arbre, j'essayais donc de le contourner pour me lever mais c'était impossible avec ma jambe, ils m'encerclèrent tout les deux tout d'un coup mon jeans et ma chemise furent déchirer il ne me restais que mes sous vêtements mais par pour longtemps, ils allaient me violer mais je ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de crier je subirais en silence il fallait que je sois forte même si c'était horrible, je devais être forte pour Rosalie, ma mère, Phil, mon père, Jacob, emmett et jasper. Ils se mirent tout les deux à me violer pendant des heures en me torturant physiquement, ils me mordirent en suçant le venin. Ils arrêtaient avec moi, je savais que c'était au tour de cette salope de victoria…

« Eh bien j'espère que Nathan et Riley se sont bien amuser, est ce ça t'a plus ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une salope tu vas le regretter je te le promets »

« Et toi tu vas souffrir d'être seul et vivre avec le fait d'avoir été abusé éternellement »

Je compris malheureusement ce qu'elle voulait dire elle avait l'intention de me transformer en vampire mais moi j'avais l'intention de me venger quand je deviendrais un vampire par pour moi non mais pour la mort de ma mère, de Phil et de mon père…

Avant de me transformer, elle me marqua avec des ailes d'anges dans mon dos.

« Ces ailes ma chère Isabella c'est pour te rappeler que tu es un ange descendu du ciel pour la souffrance que tu as subi sans le montrer, tu es très courageuse. Ma vengeance est à présent terminé… tu as une dernière parole avant d'être transformé ? »

Je dis ces dernières paroles avec haine et venin

« Surveille tes arrières Victoria et n'oublie pas tu payeras pour la mort de mes parents »

Ces derniers mots dit, elle me mordit, je sentais le venin s'infiltrer à travers mon corps ainsi que le feu avec une vive douleur mais je refusais de lui montrer que j'étais dans la douleur en criant donc je retenais au plus profond de moi ces cris qui voulaient tant sortir…

Je savais qu'après un jour de transformation, victoria partit finalement car elle en avait marre de ne voir ou entendre aucune douleur venant de moi.

J'eus une transformation des plus étonnantes car en effet elle dura plus longtemps que trois jour en effet elle prit une semaine entière. J'entendis enfin mon cœur arrêter de battre. Je me concentrais sur les bruits que j'entendais et les odeurs, il y avait l'odeur de deux vampires qui se trouvaient à mes cotés, je me raidis automatiquement et si c'était Riley et Nathan qui étaient revenus pour recommencer à me torturer et me violer à nouveau, maintenant que j'étais vampire je pourrais me défendre.

« … : Peter éloigne toi je pense que la présence des hommes tout près d'elle pourrait lui poser problème surtout qu'elle ne te connait pas. »

« …: Mais pourquoi ? »

« …: Peter, regarde là un peu, tu as vu le nombre de cicatrice tout comme moi, elle semble avoir été torturé physiquement peut être même émotionnellement. Je crains aussi qu'elle ait été violée quand elle était encore humaine. »

« Moi: Vous savez que c'est impoli de parler d'une personne lorsque cette même personne est présente. »

Cela dit j'ouvris les yeux…

« Moi: Est-ce que Victoria vous a envoyé pour m'achever ? »

« …: Non ma chérie, je m'appelle Charlotte Wiltock et cet âne là est Peter, mon compagnon. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Moi: euh… je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère être appelé Bella. Wiltock comme dans Jasper ? »

« Char: oui en effet il est notre frère. »

« Moi: vous savez où je peux le trouver j'ai besoin de mon grand frère s'il vous plait aidé moi, je dois trouver cette salope de Victoria elle a tué toute ma famille. »

« Peter : attends une seconde… Jasper est ton grand frère ? »

« Moi : je le considère comme mon frère ! S'il vous plait aidez-moi ! »

« Char : oui bien sûr on va t'aider… Peter appelle jasper dis lui de nous retrouver chez nous au chalet explique lui la situation, ma chérie tu veux que l'un des Cullen vienne avec lui ? »

« Moi : oui Emmett et Rosalie. »

« Char : tiens je t'ai ramené des vêtements en attendant je t'avais mis une couverture sur toi. »

« Moi : merci beaucoup c'est gentil ! »

« Char : allons-y ! Peter nous rejoindra à la maison il est allé faire appel à jasper. Tu veux chasser des animaux ou des humains comme nous pas des animaux mais des criminels comme des violeurs, pédophiles, assassins, dileurs, ect… »

« Moi : ça me va les criminels. Allons-y… »

Après m'être habiller rapidement à vitesse vampirique, nous nous mîmes en direction de la ville la plus proche pour chasser les criminels… notre chasse se passa à merveille j'eus deux violeurs qui essayaient d'agresser une jeune femme à la sortie d'un bar.

Charlotte me traîna ensuite dans une autre direction, nous arrivâmes bientôt près d'une colline ou se situait une très belle maison de couleur beige elle ressemblait à un chalet je me sentais chez moi c'était chaleureux…

« Char : viens entrons petite sœur… »

Petite sœur ? Oui je pouvais certainement être sa petite sœur elle me faisait penser à une grande sœur je savais à coup sur que Charlotte serait là pour me protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

« Moi : c'est magnifique ! »

« Char : Merci. »

« Moi : tu as un pouvoir ? »

« Char : oui en effet je peux voir les liens des gens et voir qui a des pouvoirs… et d'ailleurs je peux voir que tu es un vampire puissant ma chère Bella. »

« Moi : ah bon quels pouvoirs ? »

« Char : bouclier mental et physique, télékynisie, lecture d'esprits, contrôle des éléments et téléportassions. »

Whoa ! J'étais vraiment puissante…

Nous nous mimes à notre aise dans le canapé en attendant la compagnie car Peter attendait Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Il avait demandé que personne ne soit mit au courant de cette visite…

Quelques heures passèrent quand j'entendis des pas arrivés rapidement et je me raidis instinctivement en sentant différentes odeurs. Charlotte le voyant me calma.

« Char: personnes ne te fera du mal en ma présence je te le promets. »

Je me positionnai dans le fauteuil en position fœtal en sanglotant avec des larmes qui ne couleront jamais, mais des larmes de sang tombèrent le long de mes joues.

« Char : oh mon dieu je n'avais jamais vu ça de toute mon existence, tu es vraiment un vampire rare ma chérie. »

Elle me caressa les cheveux et étonnamment cela fonctionna car ça me calma et mes sanglots stoppèrent…

«… : Jazz qu'est ce qui se passe que t'es tombé à genoux ? »

« Jasper : la douleur, une tonne de douleur. »

« Peter : Merde ! »

Cela dit je me concentrais sur Jasper et l'enveloppa dans mes boucliers pour qu'il ne ressente pas les émotions des autres…

« Jasper : c'est quoi ça ? Je ne ressens plus les émotions. »

« Peter : cela doit être la raison de votre visite, elle doit t'avoir enveloppé dans ses boucliers afin que tu ne ressentes pas ses émotions ! »

« … : ok alors entrons pour voir ce qui se passe et pour que nous puissions rentrer afin que je continue mes recherches pour retrouver ma petite sœur car selon les chiens elle se dirigeait vers l'Alaska pour aller trouver les Denali. »

Petite sœur ? Chiens ? Alaska ? Parlait-elle de moi ?

Je ne pouvais pas le manipuler mais je me mis dans le coin de la salle et Charlotte se tenait dans une position de protection et défensive devant moi quand les Peter, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie entrèrent dans le salon.

Je me raidis automatiquement en les voyant mais me calma aussitôt que mon regard tomba sur Jasper…

« Moi : J…Jas…Jasper. »

« Jasper : Bella est-ce toi ma chérie ? »

« Moi : O…Oui. »

Je voyais qu'il voulait venir vers moi mais il hésitait avec Charlotte qui me protégeait.

Il fit tout de même un pas en avant afin qu'il puisse venir…

« Char : tu peux être le dieu de la guerre major, mais si tu fais encore un pas je t'arrache les bras, que tu sois mon frère ou pas ! Compris ? »

« Jazz : oui Charlotte je comprends mais ne feras rien à ma petite sœur s'il te plait j'ai besoin de voir qu'elle va bien je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de la serrer dans les bras pour la calmer. »

Je ne mettais pas rendue compte que je pleurais le plus incroyable c'est que je pleurais vraiment j'avais des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues mais c'était des larmes de sang. Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient pleurer réellement.

« Char : je sais ça que tu ne lui veux aucun mal jazz mais c'est pour sa propre sécurité, si tu veux vraiment la calmer demande à blondie alors mais je ne permettrais à aucun homme de l'approcher pas après ce qu'elle a vécue depuis votre départ. Si tu me crois pas demande un peu à Peter comment on l'a retrouvé et qu'elle a été la réaction de Bella face à Peter ? »

Rosalie semblait petit à petit comprendre l'enfer dans lequel j'étais passé.

« Jazz : Peter explique moi tout de suite ! »

Jasper dit cela sans me quitté des yeux, du coin de l'œil je voyais Rosalie commencer à comprendre et ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur.

« Peter : ok très bien major. Nous courions à travers le foret pour venir te visiter car je savais que tu étais en Alaska avec les succubes mais tout d'un coup j'ai senti l'odeur d'un vampire en pleine mutation, j'ai décidé de suivre l'odeur, je savais par mon don que je devais l'aider et qu'elle, Charlotte et moi allions devenir très proche, enfin bref quand nous sommes arrivées sur place nous nous sommes arrêter net sous le choc de la scène qui se trouvait devant nos yeux. En effet, Bella était en pleine transformation mais on aurait dit qu'elle avait été torturé et sentais l'odeur de vampires mâles sur elle. En plus de cela elle était complètement nue, charlotte a due la recouvrir d'une couverture. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se raidit quand elle m'aperçut. J'en conclu dès lors que charlotte avait raison sur sa théorie. »

« Rosalie : NON ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! P…pas ma p…petite sœur. B…Bella dis moi ce qui s'est passé pour que je traque ces ordures et les tortures pour ce qu'ils ont fait. »

« Emmett : Rose de quoi tu parles ? »

Elle regarda Em comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé soudainement, là elle ressemblait vraiment à un vrai vampire. Tout d'un coup je me sentis tombant au sol avec ses émotions et ceux des autres, je ne sais pas si c'était mon pouvoir ou bien si c'était Jasper qui projetais. Je me calmais et fit le tri dans les différente émotions.

« Rosalie : Em tu te fou de moi, t'as pas entendu ce que Peter vient de dire ou quoi ? Bon je vais te le dire lentement ! BELLA A ÉTÉ VIOLEE ET TORTURER ! Tu as compris là ou je dois putain me répéter ? »

« Peter : putain j'y crois pas on à un deuxième empath ! Super ! »

« Em et Jazz : qu'est ce que tu raconte ? »

« Peter : il semble que non seulement major tu es un empath mais que celle que tu considère comme ta petite sœur en est aussi un. C'est pourquoi elle vient de tomber au sol tellement les émotions de Rosalie étaient fortes ? »

« Em : QUOI ! Ma petite sœur a été violée et torturée ! Par qui ça que je les trouve. »

Tous me regardaient pour une réponse, je pense que c'est maintenant que je devais leur répondre.

« Peter : oh merde le major va bientôt sortir. »

Tout le monde se regardait en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire mais moi je ne savais pas ce qui se passait je pense que cela avait à voir avec Jasper car de son histoire il avait été le plus jeune major dans son histoire c'est surement pour cette raison que Char et Peter l'appelait par son grade qu'il avait eu dans l'armée confédérer.

« Moi : cela est à cause de Victoria ! »

Je dis cela en montrant mon corps qui portait des centaines voir des milliers de cicatrices faites par Victoria, Nathan et Riley.

Em, Rose et Jazz poussèrent un grognement bestiale à faire peur les animaux dans la foret et dirent en même temps.

« VICTORIA ! »

Je me concentrais sur les vampires énerver devant moi et ferma les yeux pour essayer d'envoyer des vagues de calme. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux je vis que cela avait du fonctionner sur Emmett et Rosalie mais pas sur Jasper…

J'essayais donc de contourner Charlotte qui m'empêcha de le faire.

« Char : Bella je t'aime comme si tu étais mon enfant mais je te déconseille de faire ce que tu as l'intention car en ce moment Jasper n'est pas le Jasper que tu connais, là il est le major Jasper Wiltock ce qui veut dire si tu préfère le dieu de la guerre. Il est aussi dangereux qu'un autre vampire qui est son frère de venin mais aussi son frère biologique qui lui a le surnom de dieu de la destruction alors si j'étais toi je resterais là. »

« Moi : mais c'est mon grand frère je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. »

Elle regarda Peter qui hocha la tête.

« Peter : je ne pense pas que le major lui fera du mal, il en sera incapable. Leur lien est très fort tu devrais le voir ça ! »

Donc je décidais tout de même de contourné Charlotte malgré le conseil de rester à l'écart. J'envoyais à nouveau une vague de calme vers lui. Maintenant j'étais juste en face de lui et posa ma main sur l'endroit où était son cœur autrefois quand il était humain pour aider à le calmer et envoya de fortes vagues de calme je voyais bien que ça faisait bien son travail.

« Moi : Jasper s'il te plait calme toi pour moi, j'ai besoin de mon grand frère, oui ils m'ont torturé de la pire façon mais je vais bien, tu vois je suis là avec toi sur cette terre, s'il te plait reviens à moi. »

Je voyais qu'il luttait contre sa bête intérieur donc si je comprenais bien sa bête étais tout simplement le major Wiltock lui-même. Enfin ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur d'origine mais ce qui me surpris c'est que la couleur n'était pas la couleur d'or que je m'attendais mais rouge éclatant quand je regardais Rose et Em, ils avaient aussi la couleur rouge cela voulait dire une chose qu'ils avaient repris le régime normal et buvaient le sang des humains. Ce que j'espérais cependant était le fait qu'il ne tuait pas des innocents.

En voyait que le Japper que je connaissais était de retour je lui souris même si mon sourire n'atteint pas mes yeux. Il m'enlaça je me raidis au premier à bord mais après quelques instants je me détendis car je savais qu'il n'allait pas me faire de mal, c'était mon grand frère.

Avec toute la tension que j'avais accumulée et la douleur que je ressentais je m'effondrais et tombais en panne avec des larmes de sang. Je n'avais pas remarqué le temps passé. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux je voyais une bulle autour de Jasper et de moi elle était bleu comme si je voulais qu'on ne ressente pas les émotions des autres.

« Em : putain Peter la prochaine fois préviens moi pour que je ne sois pas électrocuter par la bulle que ma sœur a mise en place. »

« Peter : désolé Em mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était recouverte d'électricité c'est peut être pour ça que le bouclier est bleu. »

« Moi : whoa ! T'avais raison charlotte je suis pas mal puissante. Dis j'ai combien de pouvoir ? »

« Char : je te l'avais bien dis. Concernant tes pouvoirs tu en as pas mal mais tu es aussi une éponge ce qui veut dire que tu peux copier les autres pouvoirs des autres vampires. »

« Moi : c'est pour ça que j'ai le pouvoir de Jasper ? »

« Peter : non Bella-Boo tu es un empath aussi. »

« Moi : attends quand je t'ai rencontré toi et charlotte c'est pour ça que je me suis sentie bizarre comme si quelque chose entrait en moi quand je vous aie regardé dans les yeux j'ai copié votre pouvoirs à tout les deux toi ta merde de yoda qui sait toute la merde qui se passe et Char les obligations et le don de la connaissance de pouvoir ? »

« Char : oui ma chérie c'est tout à fait ça. »

« Moi : oh je vais essayer un truc ! »

« Peter : oh oui ça va être génial. Emmett tu vas regretter toutes les fois que tu as ennuyé Bella quand elle était humaine mon vieux crois moi ! »

Je me dégageais donc des bras de Jasper qui ne voulait pas me laisser aller de peur que je sois blessé par quelque chose. Je le rassurais en lui souriant.

Je retournais mon regard vers Em et tout d'un coup il ne souriait plus du tout, il commença à reculons pour essayer de s'enfuir mais je fus plus rapide que lui. Je me concentrais sur mon bouclier et formais une bulle autour de lui, il fut surpris et me regarda avec un grand sourire tandis que Rosalie essayait difficilement de retenir son rire.

« Em : c'est tout ce que tu as en stock petite sœur ? »

« Japer : mauvaise réponse Em »

« Em : quoi je dis ce que je pense ! »

Oh la il va vraiment le regretter, je me concentrais sur la végétation et l'air. Je retirais donc mon bouclier et l'envoya avec le vent dehors de la maison car je ne voudrais pas casser quelque chose. Charlotte me remercia avec un sourire. Je me dirigeais vers la clairière d'arbres, m'accroupis et me concentrais tout en regardant Emmett avec un sourire diabolique.

« Moi : tu l'auras cherché Em ! »

Et là sans qu'il s'en rend compte des racines d'arbres le soulevèrent dans l'air et l'attrapa par les mains et les pieds. Je me concentrais et ouvrit la terre pour créer une grande crevace dans la terre et le lâcha d'où il était, le malheureux ne s'y attendait pas du tout car il fut assommer par le choc de la chute.

« Moi : oh et Em cela était seulement un avant gout. Méfie-toi de moi cher frère ! Fais attention de pas me chercher ou de faire chier Rose tu pourrais le regretter… »

Sur ce, je m'éloignais de lui en le laissant là en plan et allait aux côtés de Jasper.

« Peter : je vais essayer de pas faire chier Bella. »

Tout le monde rigolait sur ce commentaire sauf Emmett qui se renfrogna et fit la moue avec des traces de branches dans c'est cheveux il était hilarant à voir, Jasper suivit mon regard et éclata de rire aussi.

« Peter : NON EM JE TE DECONSEILLE DE FAIRE CA ! »

Tout le monde se calma quand on entendit Peter crier après Emmett je compris que trop tard pourquoi il criait à Em. Em pensait que j'allais le laisser me toucher comme je l'avais fait pour Jasper mais ma relation avec Jasper était différente car en effet quand Edward allait chasser ou n'était pas avec moi, il venait pour me voir et on parlait des heures de tout et de rien. Personne ne savait notre relation frère-sœur quand on devait se dire quelque chose en présence de quelqu'un on s'envoyait nos émotions, c'était notre langage secret.

Je vis Em s'élancer vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras mais il n'eut pas l'occasion car dans la seconde où il franchit ma frontière personnelle, il fut projeter de l'autre coté du terrain avec mon bouclier physique qui m'entourait maintenant. Tout d'un coup Jasper et Charlotte se trouvait accroupie devant moi pour me protéger même si j'étais capable de me protéger toute seule.

« Moi : je suis désolé. »

« Rosalie : non Bella ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne savais pas comment ce gros lourdaud allait réagir tu étais distraite par autre chose. Em il faut que te le répète ne pas l'effrayer comme ça ! »

« Em : oui mais Jasper a pu la toucher et la serrer dans ses bras ! Ce n'est pas juste c'est aussi ma petite sœur ! »

Je sentais de lui une grande vague de jalousie. Je ne savais pas comment lui répondre sans lui faire de mal mais Charlotte intervint avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Char : Em la relation entre Jasper et Bella est beaucoup plus différente et forte que celle qu'elle a avec toi ! C'est pourquoi il est le seul homme à pouvoir la touché sans qu'elle panique. »

« Jasper : chérie calme toi avant que la maison de Charlotte et Peter soit détruite. »

Je ne comprenais pas ses paroles jusqu'à j'entendis le tonnerre et regarda le ciel pour voir que le ciel était noir et que le tonnerre faisait rage, donc je me concentrais afin de me calmer, je voyais que petit à petit le ciel s'éclaircir et le tonnerre disparaitre.

« Em : je suis désolé Bella pour t'avoir fait peur cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Moi : ne t'en fais pas il faut du temps c'est tout. »

« Peter : et bien si on rentrait pour que Bella nous raconte son histoire et ce que s'est passé. »

Je me raidis à ses paroles.

« Rosalie : très fin Peter, très fin. Tu ne pouvais pas dire autre chose, je ne sais pas moi quelque chose d'autre que ça. Regarda dans quel état tu as mit Bella. »

J'étais totalement stoïque en me souvenant des évènements qui s'étaient déroulé. Jasper me serra dans ses bras afin de me dire qu'il était là pour moi.

« Jasper : je suis là chérie, ne t'en fais pas rien ne se passera. Je suis là pour toi. »

Je me détendis et suivis les autres dans le salon et m'asseyait dans le fauteuil, Jasper à ma droite et Charlotte à ma gauche tandis que Rose était à mes pieds. Enfin après quelques minutes de réflexion je commençais l'histoire.

« Moi : et bien le jour où Edward m'a quitté après ma fête d'anniversaire que je ne voulais pas, il m'a quitté de la façon très cruelle je dis cruelle et bien tout simplement parce qu'il a brisé le peu d'estime de soi et la confiance que j'avais en moi par de simple mots mais des mots qui ont déchiré mais entrailles.

« Tu n'es pas bonne pour moi »

« Tu es juste une distraction pour ma famille et moi »

« Ta mémoire est comme une passoire »

« Je ne veux pas de toi »

Après ces mots dits, il partit comme ça avec une simple promesse que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, ca serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. J'ai essayé de le suivre mais sans succès c'était comme suivre un fantôme, aucune trace donc j'ai du me soustraire à abandonner ma marche, j'avais tellement mal dans ma poitrine que je tombais au sol. Je restais je ne sais pas combien de temps, cela pouvait être quelques minutes ou quelques heures je n'en sais rien, mais je fus trouver par des gars de la push pour me ramener chez moi car mon père avait fait appel à une équipe de recherche. Les jours passèrent ainsi que les semaines pour devenir des mois où j'étais dans un état catatonique comme si j'étais dans le coma, je devenais un vrai zombi jusqu'au jour ou mon père me menaça de m'envoyer en Floride chez ma mère Renée. Je men souviens encore. Je commençais donc à trainer à nouveau avec mes amis et Jacob, mon soleil, on fit les trucs les plus fous comme la conduite de motos et la plongée de falaises tout des activités qui me donnait un coup d'adrénaline. J'appris en trainant avec Jacob qu'il était devenu un loup garou, ma chance, un vampire et maintenant un loup garou mais mon bonheur retrouvé fut bientôt interrompu par un vampire et pas le moindre.

Victoria !

Elle a d'abord commencé à me torturer émotionnellement en me laissait une note sur ma fenêtre.

_« Chère Bella,_

_Je vais me venger en te prenant tout ce qui t'es cher. Souviens-toi de ceci: compagnon pour compagnon, chair pour chair et cendre pour cendre._

_Victoria »_

Les loups se mirent à sa recherche mais elle n'était nulle part où être vue, les semaines passèrent mais je restais tout de même sur mes gardes. Un jour que je rentrais à la maison après l'école mon cauchemar commença en effet Charlie m'attendait pour m'annoncer certaines nouvelles… en effet Charlie, mon père m'apprit que ma mère et mon beau-père furent retrouvé assassiner sauvagement avec un V sur leur corp et une note disant les même paroles que sur la note que j'avais trouvés. Elle avait commencé son petit jeu… j'eus à expliquer aux loups ce qu'il s'était passé et ils renforcèrent leurs patrouilles.

J'étais encore plus méfiante à présent et c'étais dure de me dire que je ne reverrais plus jamais ma mère et son rire qui te remonter le morale en moins de cinq secondes…

Un mois passa, le jeu continuerait, je vivais dans la peur, je n'avais pas peur pour moi non j'avais peur pour mon père et Jacob ainsi que les loups. Ce jour là je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie enfin ma non-vie je rentrais du travail j'avais été cherché une pizza parce que je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner car Mike m'avait encore énervé et je n'étais pas d'humeur à cuisiner. Je rentrais à la maison en ne faisant pas attention à regarder mon père car la télévision était en marche donc je préparais le nécessaire pour qu'on mange la pizza. Je me retournais pour voir mon père mort mais le pire c'est qu'il avait été torturé et déchiqueter en morceaux il y avait du sang et des morceaux partout. Je pris le téléphone en hurlant quelques minutes passèrent et Jacob ainsi que tout les loups apparurent je m'effondrais en hurlant et en pleurant.

Quand je me fus calmer les loups se regardèrent avec regrets je savais ce qu'ils allaient me dire. Je devais partir car ils ne savaient plus me protéger ils n'étaient pas assez fort car elle avait créé des nouvés-nés. Je partis donc vers la direction de l'Alaska afin d'avoir l'aide du clan des Denali car je savais qu'ils étaient végétariens et ils pourraient me transformé, je n'avais pas le choix pour cette solution Rose. Je pris donc ma moto pour aller plus vite et pris le chemin vers l'Alaska. À la moitié du chemin je fus percuter par quelque chose mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était… je tombais de ma moto, je regarder autour de moi mais il n'y avait rien je sentais que mon bras et ma jambe était très douloureux et que je saignais tout d'un coup j'entendis un rire démoniaque et sadique, je retournais la tête pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Victoria elle-même ainsi que deux nouveau-nés mâles.

Je savais ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent maintenant que ma mère, Phil et mon père étaient tous morts elle allait s'attaquer à moi…

Elle me regardait avec haine dans les yeux, quand je vis ces deux vampires approchés tel des félins qui s'apprêtaient à sauté sur leur proie je savais ce qu'ils allaient faire je pensais à une seule personne, la même personne qui avait vécue cette situation avant qu'elle ne soit transformé. C'est toi Rose.

Ils s'avancèrent doucement, me regarda intensément, j'essayais de me reculer mais je cognais un arbre, j'essayais donc de le contourner pour me lever mais c'était impossible avec ma jambe, ils m'encerclèrent tout les deux tout d'un coup mon jeans et ma chemise furent déchirer il ne me restais que mes sous vêtements mais par pour longtemps, ils allaient me violer mais je ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de crier je subirais en silence il fallait que je sois forte même si c'était horrible, je devais être forte pour Rosalie, ma mère, Phil, mon père, Jacob, emmett et jasper. Ils se mirent tout les deux à me violer pendant des heures en me torturant physiquement, ils me mordirent en suçant le venin. Ils arrêtaient avec moi, je savais que c'était au tour de cette salope de victoria…

« Eh bien j'espère que Nathan et Riley se sont bien amuser, est ce ça t'a plus ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une salope tu vas le regretter je te le promets »

« Et toi tu vas souffrir d'être seul et vivre avec le fait d'avoir été abusé éternellement »

Je compris malheureusement ce qu'elle voulait dire elle avait l'intention de me transformer en vampire mais moi j'avais l'intention de me venger quand je deviendrais un vampire par pour moi non mais pour la mort de ma mère, de Phil et de mon père…

Avant de me transformer, elle me marqua avec des ailes d'anges dans mon dos.

Je dis ces dernières paroles avec haine et venin

« Surveille tes arrières Victoria et n'oublie pas tu payeras pour la mort de mes parents »

Ces derniers mots dit, elle me mordit, je sentais le venin s'infiltrer à travers mon corps ainsi que le feu avec une vive douleur mais je refusais de lui montrer que j'étais dans la douleur en criant donc je retenais au plus profond de moi ces cris qui voulaient tant sortir…

Je savais qu'après un jour de transformation, victoria partit finalement car elle en avait marre de ne voir ou entendre aucune douleur venant de moi. Voilà mon histoire la suite vous la connaissez, Peter et charlotte m'ont découvert et vous ont appelés. »

Je regardais autour de moi pour voir les réactions d'autres, Rose et charlotte sanglotaient des larmes qui ne pourront jamais couler et les garçons c'était une autre histoire.

« Major : ne t'en fais pas, je vais personnellement m'occuper de cette sale garce, elle s'est attaqué à la mauvaise personne. Elle a déclaré la guerre au dieu de la guerre. »

« Moi : ok mais je veux avoir sa tête moi-même et le suivant sera Edward car il a un lien avec toute cette histoire ainsi que ta femme ! »

« Jasper : oh ne t'en fais pas pour elle chérie, j'ai demandé le divorce et elle n'osera rien contre moi si elle est intelligente car je lui aie laissé quelques souvenirs mais rose aussi lui a donné une bonne leçon. »

« Moi : Euh excusez moi Peter et Charlotte mais est ce que je pourrais prendre une douche parce que comment dire je me sens…euh…sale. »

« Charlotte : oui bien sur ma chérie prend le temps que tu veux, je comprend le sentiment que tu dois avoir. Je vais te préparer une tenue, on doit faire la même taille. Vas-y c'est en haut la première porte à droite. »

Cela dit je me dirigeais vers l'escalier afin d'aller dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche pour retirer l'odeur de mes violeurs et pour me détendre.

Les jours passèrent pour devenir des mois, Rose m'aida beaucoup à surmonter le fait que je m'étais fait violée, je me sentais moins sale. Maintenant j'acceptais un peu mieux le contact avec les hommes je me souviens que ça a été difficile surtout quand Emmett voulait me serrer dans ses bras afin de me réconforter mais j'avais paniqué et j'avais failli faire exploser la maison.

Dans l'arrière de ma tête quelque chose me disait que nous allions bientôt recevoir de la visite et que cela serait important pour moi.

« Peter : on va recevoir de la visite, ils sont sur le chemin ! Bella va près du Major ! »

Je me plaçais donc derrière jazz et on attendit quelques minutes avant qu'on entende deux traces de pas cela correspondait à deux vampires. Des parfums inconnu mais cependant un m'était familier mais je n'arrivais pas à me le rappeler.

« … : bonjour Wiltock. »

« Peter : Garret mec ça fait un bail, t'as de la chance Jazz man est là. »

« Garrett : oh cool, j'ai une amie qui est avec moi, elle a perdue son compagnon. »

Je voyais jazz s'avancer afin qu'il puisse être en vue, je sentis de l'amie de Garrett être sous le choc et terrifier en voyant apparaitre Jasper. Charlotte me pris pour que je sois derrière elle, elle prit une position défensive ainsi que Rose.

« Jasper : Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là ? N'est ce pas cette sale garce qui a torturé ma petite sœur et l'a fait faire violée par ses nouveau-nés ? »

« Garrett : Jazz de quoi tu parle ? »

« Jazz : eh bien Garrett je pense que ton amie ici présente n'a pas été honnête avec toi. N'est ce pas Victoria ? »

Là je me raidis, je voyais du coin de mon œil que la terre commençait à trembler et que le ciel s'assombrissait. »

« Garrett : qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Jazz : c'est ma petite soeur. Ben quoi Victoria me regarde pas comme ça, tu croyais vraiment que Bella était morte. Oh pauvre petite chose. Elle a subi ta torture émotionnelle et physique en silence ainsi que ses viols mais elle s'est battue pour devenir l'un d'entre nous parce qu'elle t'avait fait une promesse je crois. Attend que je me souvienne de sa promesse… Ah oui elle t'a promis que tu paierais pour la mort de ses parents. Tu sais ce n'était pas très intelligeant de s'en prendre à elle. Car tu peux être avec le dieu de la destruction mais il n'osera rien faire contre moi. Tu sais pourquoi ça Victoria ? »

« Victoria : n…non. »

« Jazz : car je suis ton pire cauchemar. Je suis le dieu de la guerre tu sais ce que cela veux dire ? »

« Char : Major, Garrett est le vrai compagnon de Bella ! »

QUOI ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire mon compagnon est le dieu de la destruction mais aussi le frère biologique de Jasper.

« Jazz : oh je pense que là tu as vraiment merdé ! »

« Victoria : je te crois pas cette humaine pathétique est morte je n'ai pas mis assez de venin pour qu'elle puisse passer à travers le changement. »

« Jazz : bien si tu me crois pas ! Bella, chérie viens près de moi. »

Je m'avançais à un rythme humain, j'eus un aperçu de Garrett, mon compagnon, il était à couper le souffle, il ressemblait à Jasper. On pourrait dire qu'ils sont jumeaux. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés court, un corps tonique et musclé pas aussi qu'Emmett mais comme Jazz. Il était très beau.

Je passais à coté de Jasper mais Victoria n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je m'élançais sur elle.

« Garrett : elle est belle et féroce. »

« Jazz : ouais qui de mieux que ma petite sœur pour être la compagne de mon frère ! »

Elle se redressa et me regarda avec choc vite disparu pour devenir colère.

« Moi : je t'avais dis de regarder tes arrières Victoria. »

« Victoria : tu ne pourrais jamais me battre. Tu n'es qu'un nouveau né après tout avec aucune expérience du combat. »

« Moi : si tu le dis ! »

Elle s'élança vers moi mais je l'esquivais tout de suite. Je fis appel à l'élément de la terre et créer un tremblement de terre, je fis sortir des racines d'arbres qui l'attrapèrent par les jambes et les bras.

« Moi : qu'avais tu dis je ne suis pas sur d'avoir compris ? Je ne pouvais pas te battre. Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui suis piégé par des racines d'arbres. »

Pour couronner le tout je glaçais les endroits où elle était reliée avec les racines.

« Moi : mais dis moi Victoria qu'est ce que ça t'as fais de découvrir les cendres de ton James. Hein dis-moi ! Comment une pauvre humaine comme moi aurait pue tuer un vampire ? »

« Victoria : c'est peut-être pas toi mais ton Edward qui l'a tué. En te faisant du mal je lui faisais du mal. »

« Moi : et bien sache que tu n'es pas bien renseigner car ce n'est pas ce connard qui l'a tué non c'est mes deux grands frères. Pour répondre à ta dernière affirmation Edward n'est pas mon compagnon d'ailleurs j'ai appris récemment avec mon don de la connaissance qu'il me trompait non seulement avec cette succube de Tanya Denali mais aussi Alice Cullen, désolé Jazz mais elles sont compagnes toutes les deux. »

Je fis apparaitre des boules de feu dans mes mains mais décidais de jouer un peu donc je mis le feu à ses cheveux. Tout en la mordant afin que mon venin soit dans son système, puis lui fis ressentir l'agonie pure, la douleur. Elle cria à l'agonie et me supplia de mettre fin à son existence. J'en avais fini avec elle donc la libéra.

Elle tomba au sol et ne savait pas rester sur ses pieds. Je me retournais et alla près de Charlotte et Rose.

« Peter : oh merde ! »

« Moi : quoi ? »

« Peter : et bien le dieu de la destruction et le dieu de la guerre sont sortis pour jouer avec Victoria cela ne va pas être très beau à voir, surtout avec le pouvoir de jazz et Garrett combiné. »

« Moi : quel est son pouvoir ? »

« Char : il a le pouvoir de te transmettre la douleur dans ton corps un peu comme Jane Volturi sauf que lui cela peut être que certains endroits ou tout en même temps mais il peut aussi de faire croire que tu es dans un endroit. Par exemple il peut te faire croire que tu es au milieu d'un feu et te faire ressentir la douleur en même temps. »

« Moi : on dirait que mon compagnon est puissant ! »

« Major : et bien Victoria tu as le choix entre jouer un jeu avec nous ou bien non. »

« Victoria : s'il vous plait finissez-moi. »

« Garrett : comme tu voudras mais cela ne va pas être rapide, oh non pour la douleur que tu as fait subir à ma compagne tu vas la vivre encore pire. »

Je voyais Garrett et Jasper se diriger vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Victoria, elle tomba au sol une nouvelle fois car elle n'avait plus de force avec ce que je lui avais fait subir et cria à l'agonie, je ne sais pas lequel de Jasper ou de mon compagnon lui faisait cela mais je pense que c'était une combinaison des deux.

Jasper ou plutôt le Major lui arracha les doigts et puis les mains pour finir par les bras.

« Major : la douleur que tu ressent venant de ma part c'est celle que ma petite sœur ressentais quand je l'ai trouvé ici. Imagine comment forte elle est de ne pas avoir crié quand tu l'as torturé mais toi tu n'as pas cette force n'est ce pas Victoria ? »

« Victoria : s'il vous plait arrêter. »

Jasper recula un peu. Garrett la regarda avec un regard de concentration sur son visage il lui faisait je ne sais pas quoi avec son don mais elle cria si fort que je mis mon bouclier autour des autres pour ne pas l'entendre. Il lui arracha les pieds et ensuite les jambes. Il ne restait que la tête et son buste.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers nous.

« Jazz : les filles je pense que vous aimeriez toutes les deux lui arraché la tête. »

Je baissai mon bouclier et vit Charlotte et Rosalie se diriger afin de retirer sa tête à Victoria.

« Garrett : Bella, chérie tu peux faire un bucher ? »

Je me dirigeais vers le centre et fis pousser un petit arbuste pour le moi et y mit le feu, maintenant à la place de l'arbuste se trouvait un bucher.

Peter et Emmett prit les reste du corps et mirent les différentes morceaux lentement dans le feu. Quand cela fut terminer une fumé violette monta dans les airs.

Je voyais Garrett se diriger vers moi, je le regarder en me demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

« Garrett : bonjour Bella, enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance ma compagne, cela fait longtemps que je suis à ta recherche. »

« Moi : euh enchanté aussi. »

Je fus surprise de ce qu'il fit par la suite, il se pencha et m'embrassa. Au premier abord je me raidis mais me détendis après quelques secondes car je savais au fond de mon âme que Garrett ne pourra jamais me faire de mal intentionnellement et je lui rendis son baiser.

Un an plus tard :

Cela faisait maintenant un an que j'avais été transformé en vampire, je m'étais venger de la mort de mes parents et j'avais rencontré mon âme sœur dans le frère biologique de Jasper celui que je considérais comme mon grand frère maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

Les débuts de ma relation avec Garrett ont été difficile, j'avais peur que lui aussi me laisse mais après des discussions et du temps passé ensemble mon insécurité disparue petit à petit. Jasper a eu du mal à consentir ma relation car il voulait me protéger et il avait peur que Garrett me blesse.

Quelques mois passèrent quand nous eûmes la visite des autres Cullen. Il y eu un très gros combat entre Edward, Jasper, Garrett et Emmett. Oui en effet après que j'ai refusé de revenir vers lui il voulu me tuer car pour lui s'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir personne ne m'aurait. Il fut finalement bruler. Ce jour là je découvris aussi qu'Alice n'était pas la compagne de Jasper elle le manipulait lui et sa véritable compagne c'est-à-dire Esmé. Carlisle quand à lui se suicida car Edward était son compagnon même si celui-ci ne voulait le voir. Alice fut prise en charge par les Volturi. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est détenue dans un des cachots de Voltera et Jane aime jouer avec elle.

Maintenant c'est le jour de mon mariage et le début de mon vrai bonheur pour l'éternité avec mon Garrett, mon compagnon et mon futur mari.

…FIN…


End file.
